Sonic Hazard!
by GoldieGodiva
Summary: Fast-pace adventure and nail-biting suspensedrama told in excruciating detail with scientific and romance qualities." A Sonic Saga weaving the worlds of the comic, game, and television series together. (Noodle rating: 5 of 5 bowls)
1. Sonic Hazard: Prologue

**Sonic Hazard: **Prologue

Where Am I Today? 

Time: 43:13pm (15:13pm (3:13pm)

Place: Arctic

I had awoken to the cold. The frosty ice ran up and down my back as I looked for my feet; hidden under the snow. Unable to move, I wriggled in the white mixture. Half covered from the waist down, a glimpse of the sun broke through the gray sky. The wind blew harder; hard enough to move most of the blanket of snow from off of my limp body.

I tried to stand but I fell over, back down to the dead earth. I arched myself forward a little. What was this bitter wasteland? How could I still be alive? When I fell back to this blue planet, why haven't I died in the atmosphere. I should've burned to death. I do not want a second chance, I have no purpose anymore. The crisis in the Ark... Is over. I've given the people of this planet, as blue as my enemy, another chance to live, a promise I kept to Maria.

The wind blew through me like crystallized needles, it stung, but I didn't show any pain. I shivered instead. Was there something else I needed to do? What more can I do? Why be sent to this useless ice land. I stood once again. I didn't fall. My feet wobbled a bit. How long have I been out here? I looked around myself. It began to snow as the wind picked up again. My black quills stood on end. Maybe my purpose is... To finally beat that blue rodent... That impostor. Was that why I came back? But why does it feel like I have something else to do first?

I began to walk. As my feet crunched into the snow, I straightened my poster. No more. No more being hunched in weather like this. No more second chances. No more being second best to Sonic the Hedgehog. A sneeze escaped my nose, I slipped, fell right back to the dead Earth.


	2. Make Way for Sophia!

**Sonic Hazard: **Chapter 1

_Make way for Sophia!_

Day: XI

Time: 42:46pm (14:46pm (2:46pm)

Place: Space Colony ARK

"For the past twenty-four hours, the Earth has been in complete turmoil. The Bernoulli Space Colony, known as ARK; one of the most advanced research centers of it's kind. Thought to be abandoned due to confidential circumstances fifty years ago, surprised us all when it's powerful cannon was used in front of all our prying eyes . The one in general who mainly caused the ARK to be shut down was Professor Gerald Robotnik; one of the brilliant minds of his time. Professor Gerald also was creator of the space colony but mysteriously disappeared by inauspicious origins. He also was behind the causation of the Eclipse Cannon, which in turn was pursued by his grandson, Dr. Ivo Eggman, twenty-four hours ago. He then powered it onto the moon, blowing a half away as a demonstration on what would have happened to the Earth itself if the president hadn't surrendered it to the Eggman Empire. But, thanks to that true blue hedgehog's heroism, he had stopped that vile, mad scientist from taking over the World once more with some sort of... Giant Lizard. The Earth will salvage in his righteous spirit, we finally got our Freedom and Peace back once again. Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Coming up, the inside story of the break-in at a high-level military base, G.U.N., by Eggman and later on, the black hedgehog impersonation, some say it was related to Mafia causes."

The news broadcast faded as an ice-cream commercial then took it's place. The afternoon sun rested in line with the clouds, but above the fog that was rising in Capital City. And with this sunny day came a light drizzle. Capital City, the entire World still cheered in it's glee as the threat given to them by Dr. Eggman seemed more so but a thought in the past. All was a time of celebration, everyone was in joy, everyone, except the group of six still afloat in space.

A dead silence passed through the shifting space colony, the group of six steadied their eyes at the now vanished news report. The volume was then lowered by a hand hidden inside a white glove. One very plumped figure stepped away from the television monitor screen and towards a blue hedgehog, the one and the same that was claimed to have save the Earth by himself.

"It seems again the World believes that you Sonic, is its savior." A red echidna broke the silence. He was standing next to the control deck with a female white bat.

The blue hedgehog turns toward him. "What can I say, the people know what they want, isn't that right, you vile mad man." Sonic said without looking at the echidna, his eyes fixated on the plump figure now in front of him.

"It's bad enough I had to work with you, my unworthy adversary, but having to listen to that rubbish about you hedge-hogging all the glory!" Eggman shouted back.

"Come on, you boiled Egg, how long will it take you before I'm stopping you at another one of your "brilliant" schemes. I think I deserve what I get." Sonic mocked making funny faces towards him.

"As soon as we're of this ship, you spiky imbecile! You'll deserve to be shown brilliant!" Eggman said pointing towards his Egg Walker.

"What kind of an insult was that." Sonic said as his eyes turned towards the Egg Walker, "Oh yes, another invention that hauls your blubber butt around all day." Sonic insulted as he began to laugh.

"That's it!" Eggman steamed as he clenched his fists, "We finish this now!!" he shouted about to take on the hedgehog hero, even without his Egg Walker, except:

"Will you two stop fighting!!!" Amy Rose shouted smashing both of their heads into the metal floor with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Oops, I'm sorry Sonic." She apologized in a sweet tone as bounced over to him. Without noticing, she waltzed right passed Eggman who was still smashed like a pancake under her hammer. She then helped Sonic up.

"Geez Amy, could you have hit me a little harder." Sonic said rubbing his now aching head.

"I said I was sorry, how hard did you want me to hit you anyway?" Amy was confused and about to wail for hitting her beloved Sonic.

As the two began a controversy of apology and fault, the echidna and the bat began their own chitchat.

"I don't believe they actually think Dr. Eggman was the cause of that Biological Hazard, not even worth being called a lizard, created by Professor Gerald in being a prototype of the ultimate life form." Rouge interrogated Knuckles as she began pushing the buttons on the operation panels.

"I don't believe you know how to work this thing." Knuckles said looking out the window.

"Didn't I tell you, I was the president's secret agent. Of course I would know how to work this thing, it's all apart of the training." Rouge explained.

"A jewel thief and the president's spy. What else is there about you?" Knuckles questioned with a sly grin.

"More then you need to know," Rouge was flushed. "Anyway, do they really believe Shadow was a disguised member of the Mafia?" Rouge changed the subject abruptly.

Knuckles looked over towards the rest of the group.

"NA, NA, come and get me 'Lard-man'!" Sonic taunted running circles around Amy. Eggman as enraged as he was, jumped towards his fast opponent, but what do ya' know, Eggman missed and flattened poor Amy. Amy is now yelling at the top of her lungs for Eggman to get off of her crushed, fragile body.

"Knowing the people of Earth, they'd believe anything, especially that that egotistic hedgehog is hero." Knuckles admonished. But then he noticed something, or nothing for that matter, next to Tails' Cyclone. "Where's Tails?" Knuckles inquired everyone but only Rouge heard him.

"Wasn't he here during the news broadcast?" Rouge asked looking around the room expecting to see the two tailed fox examining some wires... Nothing.

"HEY GUYS!!!!" Knuckles alerted. Everyone looked towards Knuckles.

"What, 'Knuckle-Head'." Sonic retorted.

"Tails is gone?!" Rouge said finishing Knuckles' sentence. Everyone then looked around the control deck.

"Ah man," Sonic panicked, "He's probably off exploring this dump." Sonic kicked one of the tubes on the wall, it fell with a smash. "Let him be, if he wants to look around let him." Sonic said calmly.

"That's just it, Sonic, we only have ten minutes left until we're above our destination." Rouge warned.

"So." Sonic said coolly.

"So, when the ten minutes are up we're gon'na be teleported back to Earth." Knuckles was alarmed at how the hedgehog didn't show any signs of curiosity.

"And?" Sonic paced the room, looking as if he wanted to race someone.

"And you only have two minutes to get everyone transported back to Earth! This isn't a group teleporter, you have to go one by one." Sonic winced back as Rouge screeched. "If you miss this chance you don't know how to work the control panel to the teleporter. You're the fastest one here, you got to go now!"

"I'll just have Tails' work it for me. It wouldn't really matter if time runs out right? We can go anytime." Sonic said still keeping his cool.

"Sonic..." Rouge murmured, "You don't even know where Tails is." Rouge began to shout. "It might take you longer then you think to get Tails back here, and the longer you take to find him, the faster your time is fading! Unless you rather wait a year until this thing orbits back around to the transporter in Eggman's base." Rouge hissed. "If you transport without going to the right transporter, or ANY transporter for that matter, you will implode in the ARK's teleporter. It's suicidal."

"Hmm, well okay, wouldn't want to upset my fans now if I implode without getting my victory celebration. Plus I can't stand waiting, especially in such a slow move'n junk mobile like this, I'll be back in time, no worries." Sonic ridiculed brushing his quills back with his hand. "Amy, watch over Tails' Cyclone until I get back." Sonic said racing out through the automatic door.

"Goodluck... Sonic." Amy whispered back. A profound silence then rushed upon them again, the echoing sound of Sonic's feet clinking on the ARK's ground was the only thing heard.

Suddenly, Eggman finally mutters out loud, breaking the overcoming silence: "He's still a glory hog... Goodluck."

Time: 42:49pm (14:49pm (2:49pm)

Place: Top Floor of the ARK

Room after room each one more diverse then the other. Storage rooms, computer labs, regeneration facilities, everything. The ARK had it all. Footstep after footstep, Tails had a feeling he was getting closer and closer to something... but what? He crept away from his friends just as the newscast went on break, he wanted to learn more about this ingenious colony before it was time to leave. He didn't know about the so little time he had left before the ARK was in line with Eggman's not-so secret base.

Pipelines, shattered glass of tubes, locked doors, all made Tails wonder, was this space colony really just made to construct the BioLizard in being the ultimate life form. He soon came to the last door at the far edge of the top floor of the ARK. Unlike the others, this one was opened. As he pushed on the door a faint creak vibrated throughout the room. It had a very astringent, creosote must to it. The foulness of black mold actually growing on the edges, Tails entered the room with utmost caution. If he wasn't careful, he might've been exposed to some type of infection for this room not only being an open one, but, the only one he's seen that had such a run down theme.

A busted light flickered from the ceiling at the far-left corner, as if trying to show him something. He stumbled over there since there was much debris of broken parts camouflaging the floor. Once in position with the corner, several tubes, shattered and whole, blocked his view of seeing the wall bare. With a very delicate touch, not wanting to cut himself, he pushed the tubes aside to see... A trap door leading into another room! Tails then grasped hold of the lever by this cellar door and yanked it open.

Inside was what seemed like an isolation chamber! There were so many tubes that seemed to take on the shape of pods and could fit an organism like Tails. All pods were broken open as Tails walked through the columns; maybe Shadow came from one of these, maybe... All of a sudden, Tails was speechless when he came to the end of the row. Another door!

"Top secret, Research authorities only." Tails read out loud looking at it. "Hmm," Tails sighed. "I came this far, might as well go further." Tails said to himself as he placed his hand on the door's lever. The door swung open as he was met by an unwathering rush of chill, one that makes you feel this way when you know something is reeking in front of you, something not quite dead.

Time: 42:53pm (14:53pm (2:53pm)

Place: Control Deck of the ARK

"Do you think they'll make it back in time?" Amy's voice arose as she walked around the room.

"Knowing that hedgehog, he'll keep us up for suspense." Knuckles said doubtfully.

"Oh..." Amy said in a very melancholy tone, her face hung with a desolate expression.

"Hey," Knuckles called out to her, "here's hoping he won't keep us riding on a double edge sword."

"Bah, I wouldn't mind seeing him stuck up here for another day. Gives me more time to create the Eggman Empire. Yosh, Yosh." Eggman boasted as he got into the cockpit of his Egg Walker.

"Not that again, bragging like a four year old, weren't you the one that muttered goodluck to the hedgehog anyway, Doctor?!" Rouge piped up as she stepped passed him.

Eggman then reddened in embarrassment. "D'aah!! Hard to tell, I got hit pretty hard with that hammer before that of Amy you know, I was just delirious." Eggman finished as he powered his Egg Walker up. The machine began walking towards the automatic door.

"Oh please," Knuckles was about to say something else but before he was able to finish, a loud bang came from up above.

Time: 42:55pm (14:55pm (2:55pm)

Place: Top floor of the ARK

With a crash as loud as the dire crack of heaven opening on Judgment Day, a missile from a G.UN. Spacecraft collided with the ARK. Tails was caught off guard as the space colony slid sideways, tipped, and rolled, back and forth. Tails quickly used both of his tails to balance himself as he stood to face the capsule in front of him.

Out of the freezing temperature, Tails felt a rush of warm air around him as he melted looking at this pod. Unlike the others, there was a living breathing creature inside. Only one way to find out, Tails stepped forward towards the control panel and pushed the blinking red button marked, "Release".

Time: 42:56pm (14:56pm (2:56pm)

Place: Top Floor Hallway

Rocking as if afloat on a torrential river from that last hit of the G.U.N. Spacecraft, Sonic grew impatient. "Tails? Tails! Where'd he go, he couldn't have gotten this far?! OoooHhhh... TAILS!!!!" Sonic vociferated as he peered out of the space colony's window. There it was, the spacecraft, directly in front of the ARK, "Err, what do those amateurs want now?" Sonic growled.

As if on cue, the monitors and speakers of the ARK was being tapped by the spacecraft's control system. "All personnel, all personnel. You have three minutes to evacuate the Bernoulli Space Colony! Failure to cooperate will result in another warning shot. I repeat, You have three minutes to evacuate the Bernoulli Space Colony!"

"What the," Sonic mumbled as he watched the speakers, they kept on repeating the same thing over and over. Sonic's ears began to twitch. "Just great, what do they want with this hunk of junk, this sure is starting to tick me-"

"OAEEEE!!!!!!" a shrill shriek came from the room at the end of the hall, a cry that Sonic knew to well.

"Tails!" Sonic jetted towards the end of the hall, a smoky silhouette standing in his place back by the speaker. With great haste he leaped into the room, only to have his nose curl up. "Ewww, hasn't anyone every heard of "Breath Control" lately!" Sonic gasped as he immediately ran towards the trap door, knowing the cry had to have come from there. "What on Mobius?!" Sonic panted the name of his old home before he had came to Earth. Before him he saw the same thing Tails had seen, the pods that were broken and empty. "Tails?" Sonic shouted as he placed his hands behind his ears, hoping to hear Tails call for him.

"Sonic!!!" It came from the secret room at end of the columns.

Sonic flew right through the door, not caring of the chill that met him, but the thing waiting for him wasn't only an ecstatic, Tails who happened to be kneeling on the floor, but a pair of powdered purple eyes? There, nose to nose, neither moving an inch, both toe to toe as the sentinel silence remained unbroken between both Sonic, and the pale green hedgehog girl.

Time: 42:59pm (14:59pm (2:59pm)

Place: Control Deck of the ARK

"Well, two minutes left, let's get going." Rouge assured as she began walking out through the same automatic doors Sonic went speeding through ten minutes ago.

"Finally, I knew that hedgehog would get left behind. HAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman bellowed as he began to operate his Egg Walker. As soon as Eggman left the room, Rouge stayed behind, waiting for the other two.

"Hurry it up, you don't want to be left do you?" Rouge crossed her arms, concealing her chest.

"You go Knuckles, I have a promise to keep." Amy whispered, a hint of sorrow to her voice. She rubbed her hand across Tails' Cyclone.

"Amy..." Knuckles was about to say something but didn't.

"Come on Knuckles, you heard what those G.U.N. men told us. Let Amy be, she's a big girl." Rouge alerted as Knuckles began to stroll towards her. "Amy, two minutes." Rouge advised.

"Yea..." Amy whispered as the two walked out of the room "Don't worry, I know he'll make it back." Amy smiled as another blast hit the ARK, this one more severe. "Hurry up Sonic.."

Time: 43:00pm (15:00pm (3:00pm)

Place: Top floor of the ARK

"Machinate? Are you Machinate?" she whispered to Sonic, edging closer to him.

"What?" Sonic gasped stepping back.

"She means engineer." Tails explained walking towards them.

"I don't care! We only have one minute left!!! Get your friend and let's go!" Sonic said grabbing both of their arms.

"Sonic, be delicate, I just got her out of that thing, she's probably fragile." Tails worried.

"Search out and destroy, altered to be perfect." The pale green hedgehog mumbled expressionless.

"Gee Tails, you sure have great friends! Hold on, got'ta juice this one!" Sonic shouted in full velocity, he took off out of the secret room.

"Sonic Wa-IIIII" Tails shouted as Sonic raced on. As soon as Sonic was out into the hallway, another blast hit the ARK head on. Sonic tumbled to the ground, Tails was the first to regain his balance, but as soon as the female hedgehog fell, a slight clinking sound was heard rolling back down the hall.

"Arr, Come on!" Sonic yelled outraged as he gripped hold of them again. This time, Sonic flew down the halls faster then he'd ever gone, as fast as if the ARK would explode if he didn't get back to the teleporter in time. He was an impatient creature, he wanted to experience life, one step at a time, and staying on this colony wasn't what he had in mind. He didn't even know he was following the instructions of the female hedgehog, giving him as many shortcuts as she could remember. She wasn't half-bad at all, even if she did talk about searching and destroying something. Maybe good things do rear their heads if you wait around the last minute. But now, even with her short cuts, would they make it in time?

Time: 43:02pm (15:02pm (3:02pm)

Place: Eggman's Hidden Base

"Well? Did they get out on time?" Knuckles deliberated. The group was in Eggman's computer room. Millions of screens were popping up everywhere; Eggman was sitting in an over-sized beanbag chair typing something vigorously.

"Didn't I say don't rush me. I don't know why I'm doing this; I could summon my Egg Keepers any minute... I could've summoned them right now, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman mocked the group as he pointed to a blue button on his keyboard panel.

"Do it and they'll be a new meaning to the term, 'Scrambled Eggs'" Knuckles apprised jumping on the bean bag chair.

"There, done, happy." Eggman groaned jumping off the beanbag. "My computer system picked up no life force on, in, or even on the outside of the ARK. The only life force found was that miserable military spacecraft. No Sonic, No Tails! Happy!" Eggman muttered pointing to one of the screens.

"What?!" Rouge gasped from the far side of the room. She quickly ran over to the screen, knocking Eggman and Knuckles out of her way. "If they aren't on the ARK, or outside of it..." Rouge began pushing more buttons.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles said regaining his footing.

"Scanning the teleporter." Rouge said with uttermost desire. "Oh no!" Rouge gasped after a few more pushed buttons.

"Hmm?" Eggman marveled.

"Dust particles were left... Left in the teleporter." Rouge hung her head down.

"So? What does this mean?" Knuckles asked alarmed. "Did they.. huu... implode." Knuckles hesitated to hear it, of course some times he didn't treat Sonic like the friend he wanted to, but the hedgehog always got him doing something, he didn't really mind it either.

"Um.. Well?" Rouge struggled with the words.

"It means the fastest thing on Earth is right here in front of ya', or behind you at least" a familiar, smart-ass remark came from behind the group. Sonic! "Told'ya I'd make it back in time."

"Uh yeah," Knuckles smiled walking over towards him. And in an instant, Knuckles smacked Sonic upside the head. "Next time tell us when you're listening to our conversation!" Knuckles shouted shaking Sonic.

"Ha, what's wrong Knux, 'sniff', did he... 'wah wah' Explode?" Sonic taunted Knuckles with what he said earlier.

"I said Implode you Spike-Haired Rodent!" Knuckles barked as both jumped at each other.

As the two squabbled in the background, Rouge walked up to Tails and his new _friend. _"Who's she?" Rouge questioned as Eggman followed behind her. The hedgehog girl was standing behind Tails, as if hiding.

Sonic then pushed Knuckles aside and ran towards Tails. "Yeah, that's what I wan'na know." Sonic itched his head.

"Well, it's a long story but I think I know how it goes." Tails pondered as Knuckles walked up to the group, rubbing his back.

"It... Gets longer." The female hedgehog finally said, her voice filled with agony. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "My name is Sophia, I was created by Professor Gerald to.... Hugh?"

Conclusion to this whole new Hazard Series, Chapter 2, or in other words, **Double the Trouble: Let there be Rein Pt.1**, catch ya' then!


	3. Double the Trouble: Let There be REIN pt...

**Sonic Hazard: **Chapter 2

_Double the Trouble: Let there be Rein (pt.1)_

-

Time: 43:07pm (15:07pm (3:07pm)

Place: The Memory of Sophia

-

"Fellow colleagues, as a side project, I have acquired the genetic structure of Shadow, the black hedgehog you see before you on the screen with my granddaughter, Maria Robotnik." An aged man in a white lab coat stood in a wide, dark room of the Bernoulli Space Colony—the same room Sonic retrieved Tails from.

The only light that brightened the room was from the monitors. Pictures of Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik were displayed everywhere.

Several men, assumed to be scientists, stood before the senior as he began to enlighten them. "I have also compiled the nucleic acids localized especially in the cell nuclei from the blood of my dearest Maria."

"Deoxyribonucleic acid." A younger, more attractive specialist spoke from the masses.

"DNA!" a much older scientist but still younger than the elderly man that stood before them spat out.

"Indeed," the light from the monitor's screen beamed off his head, "together I used both Shadow and Maria's genetic structure and formed it to one, placing it within one of the regeneration capsules inside the isolation chamber." The senior held up a metallic cube. "Within the boundaries of this prism is a special device designed only for the life form I have created."

"This is absurd Professor Gerald Robotnik!" one of the men in the group argued.

"A brilliant mind such as your self should be perfecting the biological lizard of 'Project Shadow', not creating abnormal monstrosities!" another scientist ridiculed.

"No, no. For the past two months as we worked on ripening 'Project Shadow', I also worked on perfecting one of my most cherished works." He stroked his long beard downward, "By taking the genetic structure that makes up the biological lizard, I was then able to inject it into the regeneration tube as the embryo of _my_ life form matured." Professor Gerald elucidated as he walked over to one of the monitors.

"Over time, it was easy for the fetus to develop because within the isolation chamber, time speeds up. In just two months, nine months had passed for the gestation period of the embryo." Professor Gerald clutched the metallic block as he pushed a button on the edge of the monitor. The screen changed.

A variety of 'awes' escaped the mouths of the scientists.

On the monitors were diversified shots of a blurred figure in countless scenes. In one demonstration, the figure stood among gigantic androids, blasting away at their existence. In another, the figure was as if floating among space, but shielded by the sun. And in another, the figure was blasting at the Bernoulli Space Colony.

"As you can recollect, a week ago, the Bernoulli Space Colony was attacked by an unknown life form for two days without tiring. This life form was the twin to the one I perfected." The professor held his head.

An array of gasps filled the room.

"The embryo that I was perfecting split into two during the two months, both growing in the same tube fore if I tried to separate them before the two months were over, they would both have died." The professor looked back at his colleagues. "Over the two months I transferred information to the two fetuses. The information consisted of knowledge of mechanics, knowledge of astrology, and knowledge of creating great carnage towards those that defile our cause. They were superior..."

The scientists were left speechless.

"These WERE the essentials of making a perfect life form—not just by making the being indestructible or too dynamic like we did with the bio-lizard. The perfected life form SHOULD be imperishable, but nothing can be unbreakable."

"But you instructed us, you were the one who said the ultimate life form would be indestructible! You wanted it to be robust!" a professor shouted as the others agreed with him.

"The bio-lizard is pure, a taste for destruction, a god." Professor Gerald pushed the button by the monitor again. The screen went blank. Darkness fell upon the room. "Truly INdestructible, the bio-lizard is the perfect life form... of destruction..." The screen flashed on revealing words that scrolled upward.

"But what happened to the twin of the first embryo..." one of the scientists piped up, going off topic.

"The twin over fused HER artificial brain that I had to install into her." The scientists stared at him perplexed, "You see, during the gestation, the embryo that split from the fetus had everything but a brain within her skull. I wired a cable to the back of her head that pumped information from a computerized chip located in her back." The professor faced his colleagues. "She became a cyborg..."

The scientists still stood without words.

"When the twin short circuited, I revitalized her yet I soon placed her within a chronological sleep, to reawaken whenever an unauthorized personnel enters my most personal of all labs located within the ARK, yet a mystery to all of you. The twin was out of control and had to be overcame by the ORIGINAL twin." Professor Gerald began fiddling around with his wild mustache.

"Why did the twin go out of control?" the same scientist that asked a question previously piped up again.

"The twins are very much so different, mainly because of the time they were conceived. The original has been able to show compassion and feelings towards living things, even though it had a fake birth it is very much human, characteristics it took on from Maria. The twin, taking on the characteristics of 'Project Shadow', has showed malice and jealousy towards its equal believing that it was nothing more than a doppelganger. Sort of like Sibling Rivalry. The twin despised its other half because she had a better intellect than one's self. The twin was driven to a fit of jealousy and took it out on the colony hoping to destroy its equal."

The colleagues passed glances with one another.

"The original was able to distract the twin long enough in order for it to take all its energy out on her and short circuit herself." Professor Gerald looked back at the monitor. It had stopped scrolling and highlighted a variety of words. "Regenerated Entity Influenced Narcoleptic... R.E.I.N. This is what I named the twin. Regenerated from its equal, an Entity of life, Influenced by jealousy and envy towards anyone, and Narcoleptic for the fact that she always goes into deep sleep because of her artificial brain needing time to recuperate the nervous system."

The scientists began chatting among one another about this life form code named Rein.

"If I brought her here to show you I would have had to release her from her chronological sleep causing her to destroy the ARK. Rein has lost all senses and only sees destruction, like the bio-lizard, as her true cause." Professor Gerald talked over his fellow specialists.

"What about the original!" Another scientist shouted from the group as they began to settle down.

"That is why I assembled you here." Professor Gerald opened the metallic cube and divulged to be holding a circular object. A platinum half ring, half chain. The chain part of the necklace had a strange quartz-like crystal embedded in the front of the it. "This, is Light Heart-Foot crystal." The professor pointed at the crystal lodged in the chain. "Heart-Foot is very rare and symbolizes tenderness being Heart and asperity being Foot. When the chain side is upon the Original life form facing forward, the original will become ruthless and filled with malevolence. When the ring side is upon the Original life form facing forward, the original will then become passionate and filled with affection. With or without the necklace, her special ability is that she can pick up a specific or various life form for over a one hundred mile radius."

The specialists began chatting among another once again but suddenly stopped to hear more.

"Like I said before, it was only designed for the original and if in the hands of an unauthorized personnel or of someone without hereditary match up, the necklace shall explode like an atom bomb, capable of blowing up one half of a planet—just like the true power of the Eclipse Cannon. If fallen into unauthorized hands it will have a five hour time delay before destruction, between that time you must lace it back around the original's neck."

"This is mad!" one scientist spat out.

"Indeed it is, yet if it is to keep one of the greatest secrets a secret, let it be mad." Professor Gerald began to chuckle. "The only authorized personnel that can come to grasping this item is the original, myself and any of my own family bloodline. Of course there is Project Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rein because of their DNA also matching the original."

"What if it is off the original's neck?" a scientist asked.

"The original will then be nothing but her defective side." The specialists all arched their eyebrows. "The importance of the necklace is to enhance her abilities and to one day over ride them and become a deity of destruction just like Project Shadow. Without the necklace, she will be nothing more then just a servant to the first person she sees, doing whatever they say with a compassion for it, and would just dwell on uncertain memories." Professor Gerald pushed a different button on the monitor. The lights from the ceiling flickered on as the screen of the monitor went blank.

"Where is this original life form then!" a young specialist asked as the others agreed with him.

Professor Gerald didn't answer the question directly at first, "Like Shadow the Hedgehog, he is nothing more than the shadow of Project Shadow, he was the prototype and I gave him to my granddaughter, Maria. She is a very sweet and beautiful girl that didn't have a friend on this Colony so I gave her Shadow. Like Rein, she was nothing more then a clone yet the more destructive side of the original. But the original seemed to be more defective, like Shadow. The original will become my assistant while Shadow will be Maria's."

Professor Gerald walked over to the trap door Tails had wandered in. He placed his hand over the lever and pulled it up. "Rein will be the bio-lizards trump card. But in the event of Rein turning on our cause, the original will destroy her." The door slid open and out came a being that now stood beside Professor Gerald. "I give you, Sentinel Omnipotent Perfected Harpy Insipid Arcanum... Sentinel being guardian of life, Omnipotent being almighty as in deity, Perfected being perfecting herself by finding new challenges, Harpy being the goddess of the air, Insipid being lacking qualities that interest or stimulate her need for self-pity or low self esteem, and Arcanum being mysterious knowledge within the corners of her mind... The qualities of a perfect life form, Sophia Light Heart-Foot."

The specialists stood in awe for what their eyes showed them.

A female pale-green hedgehog stood prior to them. She was dressed in black—a black sleeveless vest and a black knee length skirt. But not everything was black on her body. She wore dark green chunky sneakers that appeared to have white, woolen X's stitched on the top. White socks escaped the soles of the shoes but only went up past her ankles. And then there were the fat, red streaks that were seen on the side of her skirt and vest when she walked or moved her arms.

The scientist quickly flocked over to Professor Gerald and the hedgehog. They began chatting up a storm.

"Fellow Colleagues please, let me clarify further." Professor Gerald pushed them back a little, "From the characteristics of Maria—Sophia's feelings, emotions, and gender was created. From the characteristics of Shadow the Hedgehog—Sophia's animal type was created. From the characteristics of Project Shadow—Sophia's animal type was also created, not the taste for death like Rein." Professor Gerald held up the necklace.

"Taste for death..." many scientists gasped and began chatting again.

Professor Gerald placed the necklace over Sophia; it became a snug fit upon her neck. The ring side faced forward. "Her taste for death and destruction is quite rare and would only act if someone was in danger. As for her animal type, she is ninety-five percent hedgehog and five percent reptile."

Sophia's ears began to twitch as she shook her head back and forth, her wavy shoulder length hair fluttered. "Eminence..." she spoke, her voice calm yet rueful.

"Why is her voice so depressed?" a young specialist said in admiration.

"She may be benevolent, but she has not yet experienced joy so no trace of happiness would be felt in her speech." Professor Gerald began to stroke his wild mustache again.

"Eminence..." she said again as Professor Gerald, and all the other scientists, stared at her.

"Yes, Sophia?" he spoke.

Sophia's powdered purple eyes began to sparkle. "Eminence..." Sophia pointed towards the door that was the only way out of the room, "Who are the black male hedgehog and young human female peering from the corridor through the crack in the doorway?"

---

Time: 43:08pm (15:08pm (3:08pm)

Place: Dr. Eggman's Hidden Base

---

The group of FIVE stood in silence, no sound came from within the control room of the pyramid.

Sonic's ears began to twitch.

The pale green hedgehog stood with a straight form, staring at the ceiling of the control room with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

Sonic's nose began to twitch, synchronized with his ears.

Knuckles began to look around the room, waiting to know why everyone was so quiet.

Sonic began grinding his teeth; he couldn't take the waiting.

Tails stood looking at the life form he had released, his eyes were sparkling at such a discovery he made.

"That's it! We don't have ALL day!" Sonic broke through the silence enraged. "What?! Did she fall asleep!" Sonic began pacing the floor.

"You're too impatient..." Knuckles began tapping his foot. "... Okay... It is taking a lot of time..." Knuckles began to grow uneasy.

"Eminence..." the hedgehog female finally said bringing her head down to face the group of _five_.

Eggman's mustache furrowed as he noticed that she was looking at him and him alone.

"Eminence, Professor Gerald Robotnik..." the green hedgehog began to pass everyone else up as she walked slowly towards Eggman.

"!!!" Eggman jumped from the over-sized beanbag chair he was sitting on. "I am not my grandfather, even though he had a brilliant mind, I would have to say I wouldn't mind being him!" Eggman began to bellow.

The green hedgehog stopped in her tracks, her purple eyes widened. "You are not Eminence? You are grandson of Eminence..." she clutched her fists and turned around to face the remaining _four_. "Send me back to the Bernoulli Space Colony, Eminence is waiting for me..."

"No can do, the transporter is out of alignment, you would just implode in the transportation beam, it's suicide." Knuckles admonished as he stepped forward.

"And even if we could, those GUN forces have seized the ARK." Sonic stepped in front of Knuckles.

"Hugh!" the girl hedgehog's eyes widened even more. "Shadow!"

The group of five jumped at what she had said.

"Shadow?" Sonic looked around the room, he finally caught on to who she meant, "ME!" he pointed at himself.

"Shadow..." the female hedgehog appeared in front of Sonic in a flash, she grabbed hold of his hands. "Sentinel Omnipotent Perfected Harpy Insipid Arcanum, Sophia Light Heart-Foot! Maria sent you to Earth, where is she, where am I, I need to save Eminence..."

Sonic shook his head, "I'm not Shadow..." he said as his head lowered. "... I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog..." he tried to crack a smile but couldn't come to do so as he remembered how Shadow helped him save the Earth.

"Shadow is dead, the same with Professor Gerald Robotnik and the girl, Maria..." Rouge walked over to Sophia, she made the information sharp and direct.

Sophia's eyes bulged but then she lowered her gaze, her hands slipped away from Sonic's.

"Here." Rouge gave a wry smile as she placed her hand on the green hedgehog's shoulder. Rouge held something clutched in her hand towards Sophia. The female hedgehog let what ever it was fall into her hand.

It was Shadow's arm band Sonic had salvaged from the battle with the bio-lizard.

"But, I thought you left that on the ARK?" Knuckles spat out.

"I went back for it, before we left..." Rouge covered her mouth with her right hand, she began to blush, "D'ah! Since Shadow is gone, I thought I could sell it!" Rouge lied.

Knuckles shook his head.

Sophia's eyes grew darker. How could they treat this situation so lightly. "How did Eminence die!" her voice picked up in volume.

"It was an unsure cause." Tails finally said something. Sophia turned around and faced the two-tailed fox. "The same with Maria Robotnik... Shadow however, fell to Earth from space during the battle with Project Shadow, the fact that Shadow is still alive is highly impossible, I'm sorry." Tails tried to be sincere.

"Project Shadow! The biological lizard! You defeated Eminence's greatest work!" Sophia held her head. "If Project Shadow was defeated... Then he was never the ultimate life form... Is everyone that resided on the Bernoulli Space Colony... Are they all dead..."

"... Hu?" Tails hesitated to say as the rest of the group looked at Sophia. "I'm afraid so, you were the only one I found."

Sophia lowered her head and closed her eyes. 'What is this feeling... Pity, Anger, Sorrow... Why do I feel this way, why was I cursed to feel these emotions, why did you make me this way Eminence...' Sophia shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked, the rest of the group began to form around the two.

"... Eminence..." Sophia brought her head up and gazed at Tails. "You are Eminence now..."

"HUH!" the entire group shouted in unison.

Sophia threw her arms over Tails and rested her head by his ears, "I was placed in a chronological sleep in the chamber that no one was ever supposed to find. Professor Gerald wanted to protect me from the one's that were against our cause and wanted to shut down the Bernoulli Space Colony. The same with Maria Robotnik sending Shadow to the planet Earth." She brought her head up and looked into Tails' light blue eyes. "I wanted to see Shadow again... at least one more time... But now, that will never happen."

"Don't you think you're getting a little to personal there!" Sonic growled, "He's only ten, hope ya' know that."

Tails began to blush widely.

"To get personal? Personnel? Unauthorized Personnel cannot be here, no other life entities detected within the one hundred mile radius." Sophia's eyes began to sparkle.

"Eh?" Sonic huffed.

"That fox boy doesn't deserve to be called Eminence!" Eggman roared as he pointed at Tails.

"What, and you do, lardman?" Sonic spat at him.

"GAH! I'm of Professor Gerald Robotnik's bloodline, I should be Eminence towards this life form, I can study her and figure out her past!" Eggman made a good argument.

"Are you that lonely at night." Sonic insulted with a sly smirk.

"No, no. Eminence is position of superiority. Professor Gerald created me, he was of high rank and always perfected me. I was his assistant, and now, now that he has met his demise, along with his fellow colleagues, I must now become the servant of the one who released me from my sleep. This one named Tails, shall be my superior." Sophia faced the rest of the group, she clutched the wrist band of Shadow's.

"Ah! Don't defile me in my own stronghold!" Eggman shouted as several of Eggman's robotic inventions appeared behind him. Egg Keepers, Spiky Spinners, Bladed Spinners, Rhinotanks, and Leons all stacked up behind Eggman. "Our teamwork is over, I suggest you leave in three seconds!"

"All this because you didn't get the girl, come on, you got Bat girl." Sonic mocked, Rouge was grinding her teeth as she looked at Sonic.

"I am the president's spy, I only worked with Dr. Eggman to investigate Project Shadow, and to get me some high class diamonds!" Rouge struck a pose.

"Seems more like you're choosing the winning side." Knuckles laughed.

"I won't say this again!" Eggman bellowed, "now will you join me, Sophia Light Heart-Foot, or will you rather kill yourself by joining these losers." He was ready to order his robots to attack.

The rest of the group of four turned their eyes to Sophia. "Oh..." Sophia's eyes narrowed, "you can't be of Professor Gerald's bloodline or sincere Maria's blood line... You seem to be pig-headed and too obnoxious to be a brilliant mind."

"Yeah! Tell it how it is, good comeback." Sonic laughed.

"Comeback, what is comeback? But I am right here." Sophia asked clueless.

"You insolent little bi—" Eggman shouted in fury.

"Chow, Lardman!" Sonic chuckled as he began to jog in place and held up his middle finger.

"GET THEM!" Eggman ordered furiously.

Sonic began to pick up speed and rushed towards the mechanical creatures. They halted dumbfounded at what Sonic was doing. He was circling around the enemies and created a gigantic tornado of smoke. The rush of smoke blew everywhere around the control room as Eggman was sucked into the onslaught. Suddenly, the tornado fanned out and revealed that Sonic and everyone else had escaped unharmed.

Eggman rummaged from the bottom of a pile of his robots. "D'AH! He got away?! I hate that SONIC the Hedgehog!!!!" Eggman shouted as a small bee robot slammed him in the head. He fainted.

---

Time: 43:20pm (15:20pm (3:20pm)

Place: On a sand dune two miles from Eggman's Hidden Base/ Pyramid

---

"Looks like you're sticking with us... Sophia was it." Sonic laughed as he looked back at Eggman's base. "I bet Lardman is still spinning, ne?"

"I'm still spinning, you spiky-haired rodent!" Knuckles groaned holding his head as he lay on the sandy floor.

Sonic made a thumbs up and winked at Knuckles.

"Now that this hazard is over, I can finally collect my reward." Rouge began to laugh holding her hands together.

"I thought you said you would take a break from that," Knuckles got up from the ground, "On the ARK, you said there was something else you liked, more than jewels..."

Rouge's face beamed bright red.

The red echidna began to chuckle. "Also, I'm able to start back on track with guarding the Master Emerald," he went off topic, "unless I get another intruder that wants to steal it again." He stared at Rouge.

As the two began chatting, Sophia sat on the grain texture and ran her hands threw it.

"Hm?" Tails glanced from the rest of the group and stared towards Sophia. "What're you doing?"

"This is planet Earth, Eminence? Nothing but a hot, desert wasteland?" Sophia asked, gleaming at Tails confused.

"Huh?" Tails gasped but began to laugh. "No, there are different places all over the planet much better and cooler than this desert. Haven't you ever been to Earth from the Bernoulli Space Colony?"

"No, I was to stay and work in Professor Gerald's laboratory since I was his assistant, I could go anywhere on the Bernoulli Space Colony but only for a few minutes, I always wasted my time looking at Earth then... I never learned about planet Earth either, but I wanted to learn, Professor Gerald always said nothing good can come from learning or visiting Earth..." Sophia stood from the ground. "Will you show me all of Earth, Eminence?" she asked bowing her head.

"Of course!" Tails made a wide grin. "Wait until you see my workshop, and then there is the rest of the city close to us, the people there are very nice!"

"Uh hu..." Sophia looked up at the sky, her gaze intense. 'So this is it then? I was awoken in this time to live like the life forms from planet Earth? Goodbye, Professor Gerald... Maria... Shadow...' Sophia closed her eyes.

"I better get back to work, I got other cases I got'ta work on!" Rouge smiled as she began to walk off.

"Already?" Knuckles asked. "But the party's just beginning, why not take a break for a few days." Knuckles gave an impish smirk.

"There are no breaks in the world when there are jewels to be had." Rouge placed her index and middle finger to her lips and flung them back, blowing a kiss goodbye, "Maybe we'll cross each other's path again."

"Only the path I have already treaded on." Sonic joked.

"Whatever..." Rouge closed her eyes as she smiled one last time. She jumped really high in the air and began to glide off into the distance. The last thing they saw from Rouge's retreating figure, was her waving good bye.

"Well, I guess we better get going, got'ta get to my own celebration! I'm gon'na party tonight! YEH!" Sonic laughed as he placed his hands on top of his head.

"I better be going too." Knuckles piped in.

"You gon'na go after bat girl?" Sonic asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Why would I!" Knuckles cheeks shimmered pink but only a little. "I have too many responsibilities right now!"

"Well if I were you, I would go after the one I—"

"Shut up!" Knuckles roared.

"Hey, um guys..." Tails spoke just in time, right before a fight between the two broke out. "Where's my Cyclone?" he asked noticing he couldn't see his mechanical walker anywhere.

"Cyclone?" Sophia asked confused.

"Huh!" Sonic and Knuckles gasped in unison as they looked around the area.

"Oh no!" Knuckles gasped as Tails grew uneasy. "We forgot! Amy is—"

Sonic looked up at the sky with wide eyes, "Oh Shi—"

---

Time: 45:00pm (17:00pm (5:00pm)

Place: Tails' workshop (located in the Mystic Ruins)

---

"The president has given G.U.N., the high-level military force whose base has been abolished by Dr. Ivo Robotnik earlier, the rights to infiltrating and obtaining the research facility ARK. Two hours ago, G.U.N. has obtained the space colony and they now have it stationed in a fortress that was meant to be a back-up base. The head general of G.U.N. requested that its whereabouts were kept secret. The ARK is a very massive colony ranging over most of North America and its height is undefined as of this point. The president also has hired the greatest minds of the entire world to examine the space colony further. The Eclipse Cannon is left restricted in an isolation chamber located inside G.U.N.'s stronghold after they dismantled it from the ARK. Some of the greatest specialists are preparing to anatomize and investigate the Eclipse Cannon within the hour."

"Crap!" Sonic shouted slamming his fist on the worktable where the small television sat.

"Calm down Sonic, they didn't actually say that they found anyone on the colony, maybe Amy got away." Knuckles spoke up next to Sonic as the broadcast continued.

"She got away?! Bat girl explained before that if anyone took the transporter after the time limit was up, they would have exploded. Come to think of it, I could've taken my time if I was gon'na come back to Earth either way thanks to G.U.N.! I could've then zoomed out of their base without being rushed." Sonic was on edge as he clutched his hands.

"Imploded actually." Tails corrected him with a tranquil tone.

"They're the same thing!" Sonic shouted. "Why are you so calm!"

Tails was engineering the Tornado 2 on the higher floor above Sonic and Knuckles. Sophia sat on the rail looking down on Sonic and Knuckles without a care in her eyes.

"I doubt the fact that Amy tried using the transporter after Rouge made it so blunt about what might happen." Knuckles tried to calm Sonic down. "She said she would wait for you, and I think that is what she did."

"So what, it's my fault!" Sonic growled.

"In a way, yes. You told her to guard Tails' Cyclone until you got back and you just up and forgot her!" Knuckles roared back.

"I thought she left with you guys, Knuckle-head! If I would've known she was still there I would've sacrificed myself in order to get her safely back here." Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders.

The two began to roll around on the floor, punching each other.

Sophia leaned back and then jumped off the rail. She walked over to Tails. "Eminence, who is Amy, why do they fight over her, do they both have a romantic relationship with her?" Sophia said as she held up Tails' tool kit.

Tails glanced at Sophia, his eyes welled up with tears. He was sitting on the floor.

"Eminence... Tears escape your eyes, are you in pain." Sophia dropped the tool kit.

Tails sniffled, "No... But this is all my fault. If I never wandered off, Amy would be here and not you..." Tails tried to make his statement light. "Hand me the monkey wrench."

Sophia bent down and grabbed the tool from the kit. She gave it to him, "I do not understand. You cry tears of regret? You regret releasing me..."

"It's not like that. You do open the doors of unanswered questions, but Amy was my friend." Tails stood, not even using the wrench.

"And now I am your assistant, your servant, Eminence." Sophia walked back over to the rail.

"I'm only ten, I don't need a servant... You can be my friend or my assistant, if you stop calling me Eminence." Tails threw the wrench back in the tool kit and walked besides Sophia, both stared down at Sonic and Knuckles still rolling around on the floor. "By the way, how old are you."

Sophia's eyes sparkled and her ears twitched, "Memory dates back to... I am fifty-one years old. But in appearance I am sixteen."

Tails itched his head as he realized how much her eyes would flash. "Um, your eyes, why do they sparkle like that?" Tails asked.

"My sensory organs pick up life forms in a one-hundred mile radius. My eyes 'sparkle', as you say , so I can become aware of my surroundings. Also to keep you safe from harm, Eminence." Sophia said with no emotion to her voice.

"Keep me safe...?" Tails trailed off when his attention focused on the news broadcast. He held his breath as his sclera in his eyes grew making his blue irises in his pupils much smaller.

"Eminence, there is no oxygen protruding from your body, are you dying?" Sophia asked still with her depressed expression. She had said her sentence so loud that she had caught the attention of the quarreling duo on the lower floor.

Tails had to choke out his words in order to tell the others what was on the television screen. "... Amy! S-She's right... THERE!" Tails shouted and pointed to the television set, leading all eyes towards it too.

Sonic pushed Knuckles away from him and was in front of the set in just under half a millisecond. "Amy..."

The news reporter on the set shifted some papers and began to talk again as a picture of Amy huddled by Tails' Cyclone was shown in the right corner of the screen. "It seems that when G.U.N. was decontaminating the ARK thoroughly, they have come across a life form possibly living on the ARK ever since it shut down—"

"Living on the ARK? How wrong can these newscasters be!" Sonic shouted slamming both his fists on the worktable forcefully, making the television's picture become fuzzy for five seconds.

"—The life form resembles a young hedgehog female and could have been assisting Robotnik on the ARK. Reasons because are from this mechanical walker that was found with her. G.U.N. has found out that there is a wide assortment of arsenal attached to the walker. The hedgehog and the machine are now considered dangerous. The female insists that she had nothing to do with Robotnik's causes but G.U.N. will take her in for further interrogation. Because of the strange mishaps happening upon the ARK, scientists plan on dissecting the girl in order to study her if she was once from Earth. As for the machine, scientists are planning on also dismantling it in order to study it too."

"What! You can't do that to a living and breathing creature!" Knuckles yelled at the television set.

"They do it to frogs all the time... what am I talking about! Tails! We got to find out where they took Amy!" Sonic shouted clenching his fist as he stared at his two-tailed friend.

Tails shook his head vigorously and began to say, "Sophia, I—"

Tails stopped himself when he noticed Sophia had jumped from the railing and was now on the lower floor. She stood bewitched by the television set.

"What's wrong with—" Knuckles couldn't finish his sentence as he saw her eyes. Not only were they sparkling but the sclera was turning red. Her knees were wobbling as she stared endlessly at the television.

Sonic stepped back as he looked at the news broadcast.

"A strange necklace was found on the ARK just two hours ago. It was made from an outrageously valuable crystal and is in the strangest of designs for a necklace." A picture appeared in the right corner of the television showing one of the scientists holding up the necklace. "The specialists have place the necklace within and air lock chamber located within the stronghold of G.U.N. Scientists are planning on dismantling it as well in order to see if it had any connections with the Eclipse Cannon. Coming up, a full report on the minds behind the funding of the ARK, stay tuned." A close-up image of the necklace behind a glass window was the last thing that was shown on the screen before the broadcast went on break.

Sophia's sclera returned to its original white color. She turned around and grabbed Sonic's hands. "They have Light Heart-Foot!" she shouted squeezing his hands.

"What is Light Heart-Foot?" Knuckles asked trying to loosen her grasp on Sonic's wrists.

"I knew that crystal looked familiar!" Tails called. "I remember seeing an article flash over the control panel when I released Sophia from that isolation pod on the ARK. Just before Sonic showed up."

"What is Light Heart-Foot!" Knuckles asked again staring at Tails with fists in a clamp.

"On the article it talked about the necklace being able to control the conscience of Sentinel Omnipotent Perfected Harpy Insipid Arcanum, I have no idea what it means but I do remember it being around Sophia's neck... It must've fallen off when we fell from the blast G.U.N. had impacted us with!" Tails pondered.

"That was the clinking sound rolling back down the hall!" Sonic finally realized.

Sophia loosened her grasp on the blue hedgehog. "I can feel it within me. Light Heart-Foot crystal is pulsating as we speak. It wants to be found..."

"Pulsating?" Knuckles murmured.

"Professor Gerald was a genius, he never wanted anything to fall into the hands of anyone of unknown origin. He designed it to detonate, taking half the planet with it if it was held by a life form with unidentified heredity match-up." Sophia held her head down.

"WHAT!" the group gasped in unison.

"This is just great, not only is Amy gon'na die if we don't save her, we got'ta find a way to destroy this Light Heart thing before it self-destructs!" Sonic smacked himself in the head.

"NO! You cannot destroy it! It was designed to ignite on contact if ANYONE tampered with it." Sophia stared back up towards Sonic, locking her gaze with his.

"So as soon as those scientists crack that thing open—" Knuckles started to say.

"Now I can see how Eggman and this professor are related." Sonic tried not to make his statement sarcastic. "Why do scientists always want to take something apart."

Tails broke out in a sweat, "Sophia! Is there a way to stop the necklace from detonating?!"

"Affirmative, of course. The Light Heart-Foot crystal has a five hour time delay, within that time, Light Heart-Foot must be placed back around my neck. But, I remember Professor Gerald inputting something about the different sides of Light Heart-Foot during my gestation time within the isolation capsule before I was born, but, my memory seems faint..." Sophia held her head.

"Five hour time delay! They said that they found the necklace two hours ago. We have less then three hours to find out where this stronghold is and save the Earth once again!" Knuckles groaned in frustration.

"We can never get a break..." Sonic shook his head becoming impatient.

Tails used his two tails and propelled himself towards the lower floor. "Sophia, you said you can _feel_ Light Heart-Foot crystal pulsate within you? Could it be that it is drawing you towards it?"

"Positively, undoubtedly. The pulsating is coming from a mix of directions but is strong in just _three_." Sophia turned her powdered-purple eyes towards Tails now.

"Just three?" Tails began to grow pensive.

"Eminence... Two of the impacting pulses are coming from the northeast direction while the fainter one is coming from the south."

Sonic began tapping his foot.

"If I could somehow hot wire a transmitting device with your brain waves, you might be able to locate the exact positions of the three unknown pulses." Tails kept talking as he used his fox tails to fly back up to the higher floor to get to work.

"Could it be that there are more than just one Light Heart-Foot crystal? It would explain a lot..." Knuckles asked Sophia.

"No, there was only one. Professor Gerald annihilated the others by jettisoning them to the luminous celestial burning star 93,000,000 miles from Earth." Sophia acknowledged.

"Just say 'the sun', you're beginning to remind me too much of Eggman." Sonic tapped his foot faster. "Come on! We're wasting time just standing around!"

"The broadcast said that the ARK ranged over most of North America... So it couldn't be anywhere between here and South America." Knuckles said itching his head.

"Those continents are out of the question... The only thing I learned about Earth was the continents on it... none of which are vast in diameter to contain the Bernoulli Space Colony without innocent bystanders to notice..." Sophia grew doubtful.

"No wait." Knuckles began to think.

"Ne?" Sonic looked towards Knuckles.

"There are two places on Earth that might just be where the ARK is." Knuckles grew a smirk on his face.

"Where is this place?" Sophia asked blinking her eyes.

---

Time: 46:45pm (18:45pm (6:45pm)

Place: The Tornado 2 (flying over the Atlantic Ocean)

---

"The two strong signals seem to be generating much faster as we get closer to Asia." Tails announced. He had goggles with a brown outer casing covering his eyes as he piloted the Tornado 2.

"Asia... It does range farther than North and South America, but Eminence, how could it fit the Bernoulli Space Colony?" Sophia asked shouting through the onslaught of the sharp wind stinging the uncovered parts of her body as she held onto the vertical stabilizer of the plane for dear life. Covering her eyes and the rest of her head was a metallic helmet with an antenna sticking out from the right side. She was able to see because transparent eye lenses were drilled into from the front.

"Russia is the largest country on Asia, the signals are emitting from there, so it has to be somewhere in Russia." Tails shouted back as he held a remote device in his hand. The device had a radar installed into it and was getting signals submitted from Sophia's brain waves that were getting the pulsing signals from somewhere in Russia.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as well. He was standing on his usual spot on top of the Tornado 2. "Where has Knuckles ran off to?" Sonic was the only one that didn't have a device Tails created in his short time—of course he wouldn't have a transmitting helmet since he couldn't feel this crystal pulse inside himself and also, he didn't have time for that technical stuff.

"Knuckles took the other remote and went to the place emitting the fainter signal. Antarctica." Tails responded.

"But what if Antarctica is where the ARK really is?" Sonic questioned.

"We're taking a big gamble..." Tails sighed.

"Eminence... I know it must be in this Russia. A strange aura pulsates in synchronous with my own, feels as if it could be a part of me, not an enhancement of me." Sophia's voice grew silent. The fans at the front grew louder as the conversation between the group was now mute.

"Um, Sophia, do you remember the purpose of the Light Heart-Foot?" Tails asked breaking through the silence.

"I cannot remember... The only thing I know is that the Light Heart-Foot is to enhance something about me... But my memory is spent." Sophia rested her head down on the vertical stabilizer.

Sonic crossed his arms around his chest. He looked up at the sky; not caring for the sharp gust of wind that kept hitting his body over and over. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and didn't feel like talking for the rest of the way. '... Amy... Hang in there...'

"We have now just entered Europe." Tails spoke out, the last voice to be heard until they met their destination.

---

Time: 47:05pm (19:05pm (7:05pm)

Place: Fifty miles outside of Dikson, Russia

---

"No wonder no one noticed the ARK... They secluded it in the Arctic Ocean!" Sonic's ears began to twitch.

"Not only that, but it also is buried under the North Polar Lands." Tails read off the remote device.

Sonic, Tails, and Sophia were conversing behind the Tornado 2. The Tornado 2 was well hidden behind a large snow mound. Out of the whole area was nothing but a dead, froze over wasteland with a very significant fragment sticking off in the distance. The G.U.N.'s second stronghold stretched out all over the area, ranging farther then the eye could see. The base did resemble a gigantic, metallic fence since it was outlining a _fraction _of the ARK—a very small part of the ARK seemed as if it were sinking into the water but you definitely couldn't see how far below it was extending because the G.U.N. stronghold was in the way.

"Makes you wonder if they DID build this knowing someday they would have the ARK imprisoned within their walls." Sonic's ears began to twitch faster.

"The compound is rather large and Amy, the Cyclone, and Light Heart-Foot could be anywhere." Tails walked over to the right side of the snow dune and peeked out. "Most likely, Light Heart-Foot and the Cyclone could be in the same room since the pulsating from the two signals are coming from the northwestern direction heading through the ARK."

"So the objects are in the ARK, what about Amy?" Sonic yelled frustrated.

Tails walked back over to his other two comrades. "Um, Sophia, could you scan the area again, just like you did in my lab."

"What's that gon'na do!" Sonic asked irritated.

"Of course, Eminence. Since this G.U.N.'s fortress is within a little under a hundred mile radius from here, I can do as much." Sophia stood from her crouching position. She walked over towards the right side of the snow dune where Tails just was. Her eyes flashed for five seconds before she turned back around to the pair.

"Amy's life force signature is located towards the western part of the compound. Other signatures that were noticed were many human life forms with different ethnicity surrounding her." Sophia nodded, looking back at Tails. "Will that be all, Eminence?"

"Uh... YEH!" Tails spat out with a goofy grin as sweat broke out over his face.

"Those are the scientists... Tails..." Sonic began cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails spoke up.

"I'm going after Amy." Sonic began to walk towards the two.

Tails jumped, "But Sonic! We should try and stick—"

"Tails!" Sonic's expression grew enraged but it suddenly softened, "Tails... You go and find your walker and stop that bomb from detonating. I don't work well with that mechanical stuff anyway..." Sonic now walked from the cover of the snow mound.

Tails nodded as Sophia stood expressionless, as always.

Sonic turned back to his partners; "I'll distract those gung-ho forces' fire." He held up a thumbs up. "This is a promise, time to fly!"

Sonic descended from over the top of the snow dune and raced off towards the base.

Sophia turned towards Tails as Sonic was now out of their view. "Why is Sonic the Hedgehog feeling guilt and regret?" she asked. "It is unprobable that an ordinary creature can take on a military fortress by themselves..."

Tails looked at Sophia with a smile, "Come on, let's get to work." Tails began propelling himself in the air with his two tails. He extended his hand for Sophia to hold on. "Besides... Sonic is not an ordinary creature..."

---

Time: 47:15pm (19:15pm (7:15pm)

Place: Inside G.U.N.'s stronghold

---

"Emergency, all personnel—repeat—emergency, all personnel report! Security breech on levels one, two, and three. Dispatch and obtain the intruder! This is not a drill!" A mechanical voice ringed over the assortment of intercoms all over the base.

Red lights flashed and tumultuous, bloodcurdling sirens drowned out through the area. Military forces rushed out from different rooms suited up and ready for battle.

"Hold your ground men!" a general shouted in a raspy voice. All the G.U.N. troops followed the order. They all kneeled down and held their rifles up towards one of the main gates into level four. The men grew edgy and most of them had their fingers trembling on the trigger, ready to fire. As the troops grew zealous, they had forgotten one important thing.

"Don't fire until you see the—" The general began to call until he halted himself.

A strong gush of wind blew past the entire squadron; most of the men were knocked back on their behinds. The troops obviously forgot to close the wide gap going through the center of their forces. A blur of blue was seen for at least a millisecond before it was out of their sight.

The general jumped up from the ground and began shouting, "Men fire!"

His orders fell on deaf ears. All the other men were still lying on the floor as if the wind was knocked out of them. One troop member stood up and faced the general.

"Blast! What now, cadet!" the general asked enraged. "Move so I can shoot!" he said about to pull the trigger.

"Sir," The cadet saluted and bowed, "Your gun... Is pointed to your face."

The general accidentally pulled the trigger before he heard this.

---

Time: 47:20pm (19:20pm (7:20pm)

Place: Research lab (Inside G.U.N.'s stronghold)

---

"Hey lemme out of here! Lemme go!" Amy pounded on the thick glass. She was in an isolated room with white, puffy cushions attached over the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was as if they thought she was psychotic.

Amy couldn't hear what the scientists were saying because of the sound proof room she was in but when she noticed the red lights flashing, she knew that couldn't be good.

Suddenly, a blast from the door broke through the room outside of the glass window. The scientists had fled, leaving Amy trapped within the room. A fire broke out and Amy had no way out. Amy could've given up hope if it wasn't for the figure that flew from the blaze and stood in front of the glass with a devious smirk on his face.

Amy gasped and her cheery tone rang in her voice. "Sonic!"

---

Time: 47:31pm (19:31pm (7:31pm)

Place: Inside the ARK's cargo area

---

"Quickly, open the door before G.U.N. finds us." A scientist with a narrow face and bushy hair, resembling that of Albert Einstein, proclaimed looking over his shoulders.

Two men stood in a dark, vast area aboard the ARK. An eerie mist surrounded the perimeter. Since there was no lighting the only thing that flickered in the dark passage was a blowtorch scorching through the wall.

"To think, all this time, the answers to one of the greatest questions of the universe would be right here behind this wall!" the scientist laughed in a low pitch. "Whoever that intruder was that broke into the base, I might have to congratulate him for distracting everyone else long enough for us to make our disappearing act."

"Hn." The other, burly, scientist groaned through gritted teeth. He was operating the blowtorch obviously and didn't seem much for words.

"If I never discovered that message on the disk in the central control room of this vessel. This room would remain a mystery!" the skinnier scientist began rubbing his knuckles. "Who would've guessed the answers were located in the most uncanny place. Behind a wall of the cargo area!"

"Mh." The brawny man grunted as the sparks from the torch lit up his face. He was clean-shaven and had caterpillar eyebrows.

"Of course, my fellow colleague, I'll mention you somewhere in my great speech when _I_ sell this information! All the heavyset people I had to step over to get where I am! No offense my friend." The scrawny scientist patted his companion's back.

"Eh." The robust man snorted. The square shape he was cutting fell back from its place and hit the inside of the empty room in front of them.

"Ah, we're in." the greedier man's voice echoed through the cargo room.

Both men stepped into the room, causing dust to camouflage the air as soon as their feet made contact. Both men began to cough when the particles entered their nostrils.

In an instant, millions of lights flickered on, blinding both men for a second as they got use to the room not being as dark as the cargo area. When their eyes opened to the room for the first time, they stood astounded.

Two wide screens were each on opposite sides of the room with a control counsel in the middle of the room. Behind the control counsel was a vast, mechanical tube that had a tiny triangle shaped window at eye level. It was slanted back with numerous wires hooked into the back. The triangular window seemed frosted over.

The skinny scientist bolted over to the control counsel and began glancing it over. The other scientist walked calmly over to the mechanical receptacle.

"These controls! YES! Where should I start, how will I decipher?!" the bony man grew excited.

The thick-bodied scientist was looking through the small glass. He couldn't see well into the isolated chamber, but he could make out a shadowed figure. He turned his attention back towards his _FRIEND_ when he heard a clicking sound.

In the right hand of the taller man was a pistol aimed right at the shorter man. "No use both of us claiming the fame? I told you how I walked all over every heavyset man just to get to the top, you were just in my way. No hard feelings, ne? I'm so glad I could toy with you just to get where I wanted!" the demented man began to chuckle, "Any last words, comrade?"

The stronger man stood expressionless. He didn't seem to cower in fear as he stood peering into the eyes of this traitor. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Th..."

The maniacal scientist began to bellow, "Even in your last seconds of life, you still are a lack for words?! Pathetic!" He left the devilish sneer on his face. "Adios!"

The man fired the trigger, but, at the same time, the room began to shake. Making the psychotic scientist's aim off target. The stout man ducked as the bullet broke through the triangular window of the container. A freezing haze exited on impact. The tube began to crack open and glow red.

A shard from the glass blew out from the tank and struck the skinnier scientist right through the heart, dying on contact. The pistol fell to the ground simultaneously with the deranged scientist. Dark red puddles of blood grew under the man as the shard from the glass was easily seen jutting from his back. Another blast blew out from the container, knocking the heavier man through the entrance from whence he entered.

The hidden lab caught on fire from the previous blasts. The brawny man couldn't believe what he saw before his vision blanked out. Impossible. Standing among the flames, clothed with the inferno, a creature, eyes full of the dancing flames.

---

Time: 47:50pm (19:50pm (7:50pm)

Place: In a research lab in a hallway outside of the cargo area of the ARK

---

"Eminence, something doesn't feel right..." Sophia's voiced reverberated through the room. She was sitting inside of Tails' mechanical walker. Tails, on the other hand, was trying to crack a code on a large, iron seal of a mechanical door. All the scientists had deserted the entire floor just as soon as Sophia and Tails entered the ARK, they didn't know what the cause for that was. Maybe they were assigned to leave because of the break in.

"Hmm, wait, no..." Tails was talking to himself, ignoring Sophia's words. He had hooked a wire from the remote device into the panel of the iron seal.

"Eminence, the pulsating from the direction slightly from here has gotten stronger. And, two life properties have suddenly disappeared in that same area. We need to leave now." Sophia admonished standing up in the seat of the Cyclone.

"... We have to stop the detonation... You know that, I couldn't stand by and see people die..." Tails said lowly.

"But we've wasted so much time, Eminence... This door is impossible!" Sophia shouting for once, slamming her fists on the control panel. Fortunately for her, she had just pushed down on a button that activated the Cyclone's Volkan Cannon's full power.

"Eminence!" Sophia screamed as the shooter on his walker began to power up to full force. Tails turned around. The Cannon fired a luminous beam that blinded the area for a few seconds.

When the light faded, Sophia had jumped out at the nick-of-time, knocking both her and Tails onto the cold floor. They slid towards the wall.

"Sophia!" Tails shouted.

Sophia pulled him upward until he was standing back on solid ground. "What is wrong, Eminence? Were you hurt. If only I acted sooner..." she clenched his shoulders wanting answers.

"N-no!" Tails broke out in sweat as his cheeks began to glow pink. "It's just, you opened the door!" he pointed out.

Sophia turned around and then looked back at Tails, "But you're okay, ne?" she wanted to be sure.

She hadn't noticed that he had slipped from her grasp and was now in his Cyclone moving onward. "Since the remote device was hooked up to the door's mainframe, it was easy to break the code because you surged the energy of the blast through the wire, destroying the door..." Tails droned on.

Sophia walked in front of the door. A narrow hallway with a wide assortment of lights beaming off the floor. Something was coming, but she couldn't remember what. The pulsating in the pit of her chest got stronger. Time was almost up. "What is this feeling? Concern! A bad omen is coming!" Sophia sniffed something. "... Fire?"

---

Time: 47:55pm (19:55pm (7:55pm)

Place: Outside of G.U.N.'s stronghold on top of the snow dune

---

"Do you see them?" Amy asked Sonic holding her hands together in a plea.

"Darn, I don't see them! If it wasn't for all those helicopters and military forces fleeing all over the place." Sonic 's ears began to twitch in frustration. "How much time left?!"

"I.. don't know... Time left for what?" Amy was left clueless, not knowing what the other story to coming to the base was.

"I'm going back!" Sonic spat out about to rush down the snow hill.

"Sonic—" Amy began to say.

"Get in the Tornado 2 and fly as high as you can to the sky." Sonic interrupted her, he then took off before she could argue. She lost sight of him in the crowd of retreaters.

Amy stood puzzled, "But... I don't know how to operate the Tornado 2..." she spoke to no one in the icy, not-so-desolate-anymore wasteland.

---

Time: 47:57pm (19:57pm (7:57pm)

Place: At the end of the narrow hallway from the research lab by the cargo area

---

"Impossible..." Tails stood outside of his Cyclone looking through a glass door at the end of the hallway. Of course there was a miniature airlock foyer made of plastic behind the door leading to a room also encased in glass behind another door. In the center of that room was what must have been, or what was made out to be, the Light Heart-Foot; the half ring, half chain necklace with the Light Heart-Foot crystal lodged in the chain portion.

Wires—too many that could be counted—were hooked up into numerous places all over the necklace as it sat there, isolated from the outside. You could hardly see the small necklace completely because of so many wires.

"There are no suits or oxygen tanks. How am I supposed to get in there fast enough without losing oxygen. I could try holding my breath... No, there's a chance that I could get caught in all those wires, then I would risk Sophia's life by having her come in and saving me." Tails was getting paranoid.

Tails leaped in and glanced at the timer on the counsel of his Cyclone, 7:58pm

'I'm running out of time!' Tails began to think, 'I'll just blow the door off so oxygen will seep into the room. But the blast might hit one of the wires sending a surge of fire that can rupture and detonate the necklace! No choice!' Tails fired his Volkan Cannon again in a haste. But this time, when the light cleared, the door remained intact.

"NO!" Tails shouted bemused. "Oh no! Less then two minutes left! What do I do?!" Tails broke out in a cold sweat as his eyes bugged out. "I'll just have to go in and hold my breath, hoping for the best!" Tails spat out in a rush as he jumped from his Cyclone and turned the lock on the door.

"Stop, Eminence!" Sophia finally jolted into the scene. She ran up behind Tails and knocked him back. He slammed into the front of his Cyclone, "I'm going to take this risk, you have too much to live for... Get out of here... You have your friends waiting for you..." she spoke with her same expressionless face. She turned the lock on the door and flung it open. "Sayonara, my Eminence." Sophia was sucked into the foyer and the door shut behind her, the lock turning back to its original position and now locking from the inside with an access panel for exiting appearing on the inside of the door.

Tails ran to the door, "Oh no!" he tried to turn the lock so it would open but it was jammed tight. 'Sophia won't have enough time to figure out the code inside! Why didn't I see this sooner! She'll sacrifice herself in order to save a planet she never even been to?!' Tails' eyes grew wider, "Sophia!"

Sophia inhaled as much oxygen as she could and opened the second door to the main room. She was drawn into the airless chamber and floated over to the center—It was as if she was in space since there was no gravity to go with there being no air. She began pulling the wires from off the necklace in a haste—she was moving slower each time one came off.

Her lungs began to tighten as the last one was removed, revealing the necklace as it shined in her hands. It was heating up and began to burn through her gloves, singeing her palms. Her vision became feckless and her mouth opened for air. None was there for her as her eyes began to close and she grew nauseated from the pressures on her lungs. Her fingers grew lifeless and the necklace slipped from them.

"Five seconds left! Sophia!" Tails cried out to her.

The necklace was fully out of her hands and sinking further away as her form floated backward stagnant. He cried out to her again, but what was the use... She couldn't hear anything anymore... Nothing was there for her anymore... Nothing but the sound of a beating heart...

"Sophia!"

---

Time: 48:00pm (20:00pm (8:00pm)

Place: One mile outside of G.U.N. stronghold

---

"Omigosh! Look!" A man from the military crowd pointed towards part of the ARK off in the distance surrounded within the base.

"Get out of my way!" Sonic shouted pushing fleeing people out of his way, making it hard to run without knocking into someone. He grew even more infuriated.

Suddenly, the entire crowd, as if dead, grew mute and motionless. They stared dumbfounded at what they saw flickering through the sky.

Sonic made his way to the front and looked off into the distance. His pupils in his eyes shrunk in size. "... No..." is what he wanted to come from his mouth but no sound came from within. The sky was lit up from the explosion that emerged from the ARK. The entire ARK was engulfed with flames as the fire was spreading throughout the area and extending further. The crowd began to run away from the massive ravaging, but Sonic stood without running away. His eyes welling up but still widened as the annihilation drew closer.

"... Tails..."

---

---

To be continued...? 


	4. Double the Trouble: Let there be REIN pt...

**Sonic Hazard: **Chapter 3

_Double the Trouble: Let there be Rein (pt.2)_

-

Time: 48:01pm (20:01pm (8:01pm)

Place: G.U.N. stronghold

-

The fire wasn't spreading any further?! It had contained itself over the western point of the ARK and seemed to not tread any closer. Sonic was bewildered to discover this. Maybe the bomb in the necklace was weaker than anticipated, maybe it wasn't the bomb at all... Sonic's suspicions became accurate when he overheard someone shout:

"Something's shooting from out of the structure!"

Sonic's head bolted up with a speed rivaling his sprinting. His eyes bulged from what he saw. Tails and Sophia... were both alive! "YEH! Little buddy!" he cheered but soon caught on to something. "Huh? Is Sophia... flying?

Flares were shooting from the bottoms of Sophia's green shoes; with her newfound strength, she was able to cradle Tails over her right shoulder while her left hand was clinging tightly to Tails' Cyclone. It was as if Sophia were a jet as she soared higher and faster into the air, leaving a stream of smoke behind her.

Tails was astounded to see himself moving so quickly in the sky thanks to the pale green hedgehog. "Sophia—how?!"

"Rocket Footwear. A piece of my memory returned to me, Dr. Gerald had equipped me with this gear in order for me to investigate space whenever he wanted me to." Sophia's eyes shone, her necklace on her neck, ringside facing forward. She had a duty to maintain. Ever since she heard Tails call to her she knew she couldn't give up. But it didn't sound like Tails that called to her at all... it seemed like another voice but very familiar to her.

"Well that's a good thing, so much I still don't understand about you like your overwhelming strength and other abilities, there is always room to learn more about a person... but what started the fire down there? And why are we still flying higher?" Tails inquired.

"We're being followed by the one who started the fire." Sophia said sharply as she quickly jerked her body downwards. A shuriken on purple fire swirled pass where Sophia's form had been. It shot up into the air, going on for miles.

"Who is it! Do you know this—" Tails found Sophia and himself hurling towards the ground in an instant. Sophia could barely keep herself floating up in one spot as her shoes expelled more flame in order for her to stop falling. Whatever it was, whoever it was, it was unbelievably strong.

As soon as Sophia came to a halt, a blow to the face quickly struck her. Her grip loosened on Tails' Cyclone as it zoomed to the ground. Sophia tightened her hold on Tails as she rushed after his invention, trying to get away from her attacker at all costs.

Just before Tails' walker clashed with the snow, Sophia caught it just in time, inches from the ground. She sat it down and placed Tails inside. But just before she could get the two-tailed fox fully out of her protection, another flaming shuriken came at her. This time, impelling itself right into her left shoulder. The female hedgehog was slung back and hit the snow with her back.

"Sophia!" Tails screamed and then realized a blurry figure was coming at her from the sky. "Sophia, watch out!" he warned her.

Sophia, through the pain of her injury, rolled over to her side just in time to miss a kick to the stomach. The snow on the floor now being disturbed from its place was now swooping up in air after the mighty impact from the kick.

"Who is that?" Tails whispered as his ears pressed down against his skull.

The snow fell back down to the ground and onto the pursuer's form as well. The attacker turned towards Sophia like a stiff robot as mechanical noises were heard emitting from inside _her_. Yes, this creature, this cyborg, was in fact a female and also resembled a wombat animal. A black veil covered her face and her ears were just about invisible. Below her neck was a mechanical torso with a sort of top shaped like a black star covering it. Below her abdomen was brown furry legs hardly seen because of her thigh-high black boots while her arms had belts of shurikens latched to them. Strapped to her back was a mechanical pack with a wire exiting the top and joining with the back of her head.

"Regenerated Entity Influenced Narcoleptic... R.E.I.N.!" Sophia tried to bring herself up from off the ground but almost fell back to it—the electricity from her wound pulsed out of it for a second. "Good evening, sister. Haven't seen you for a good fifty years... Too bad it couldn't have been longer." The hedgehog began to wobble in her place.

"Sister?" Tails gasped.

"Sentinel Omnipotent Perfected Harpy Insipid Arcanum... Sophia—Sophia—Sophia—Sophia—Sophia—Sophia..." Rein said it as if her voice box got stuck.

"That data chip of yours is pretty outdated. Malfunctioning isn't it. Not everything of Dr. Gerald's is meant to last forever." Sophia scooted back a bit.

"You—You plan to do what... Sophia—Sophia—Sophia.?" Rein said in that monotone voice of hers as she came forward.

"Destroy malfunctioning equipment of the great Dr. Gerald!" The fire from Sophia's shoes melted the snow as she bolted right for Rein's abdomen. But unfortunately, the attack proved to be ineffective.

"You d-d-don't understa—stand, I'm more machine than you'll ever be." Rein was holding Sophia back by her right shoulder. She then proceeded to placing her free hand onto her shuriken embedded into her sister's left shoulder and pushing it in further.

"I feel... PAIN! GAH!" Sophia's eyes bulged from the excruciating pain exerted onto her.

"Cursed with emotions, pi—pity." Rein said dully as she shoved the shuriken in some more.

The screams the fox boy's friend was too much to bear any longer. "No! Stop!" Tails hit a button on his control panel as missiles began to fire off at Rein. The wombat let go of Sophia and jumped in the air. She brought her arms out as wings spread from them. Rein then swooped down at Tails' Cyclone and rushed passed it so fast it was about to topple over.

"AH!" Tails was about to abandon his machine before it hit the ground until Sophia came at its side and held it up.

"Eminence, you must go now." Sophia pleaded, pushing the Cyclone back on its feet.

"Sophia, no, I can't leave you." Tails hit the counsel.

"Your mission is done with, we stopped the bomb and saved your friend. Let me handle the rest—"

"AH! Sophia! She's coming back!" Tails warned her as he pointed to the sky.

Rein had flown pretty high into the air and was now hurling back at the two with a tremendous velocity. She reached her left hand for the sheath on her right hip and brought out a scimitar! The blade was aimed for either Sophia or Tails. Sophia couldn't retreat from Tails' side or Rein would go right for him seeing he is an innocent victim that shot at her. Sophia had to fight no matter what.

With Rein closing in, Sophia did what she had to do and jumped at Rein—not knowing she wouldn't have had to.

Rein was knocked to the ground by a powerful chain-saw spin by Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Sonic!" Tails whooped thrilled.

"The one and only." He said very presumptuously as he struck a pose. "Sorry it took so long, had to get pass a lot of dawdling bystanders back there."

"Ass—Assistance of the inferior one shall be abolished!" Rein exclaimed while shooting off five blazing shurikens at Sonic.

"Oooh, you said the big bad 'A' word." Sonic dodged them easily and went for his opponent and leaped for her.

Rein threw a punch for him but Sonic disappeared in thin air and soon reappeared behind her. He kicked her with both of his feet Rein plummeted to the floor while Sonic somersaulted in air until he got back to the ground. He didn't let his guard down as he sprinted towards her and began punching her virtually a hundred times as she tried to stand up.

"You know, normally I don't hit girls, but you are a machine so this is an EXCEPTION!" Sonic relieved Rein from the punches he gave her on her back and then swept the ground from under her. On her back, Sonic believed she would be an easy target. He brought his right leg up and was about to bring it crashing down on her chest when Rein brought her own legs up to Sonic's chest and knocked him back. She flipped from off the ground and faced her new enemy. Sonic stood up and faced her.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Sonic ran for her.

"Neither am I-I-I!" Rein ran for him.

Both fighters clashed together and proceeded to battle.

"Eminence are you injured?" Sophia asked Tails as she helped him out of his Cyclone.

"I will be when I figure a few things out. But right now we need to get out of here." Tails admonished feeling a little queasy.

"Rein needs to be stopped, we must destroy her or at least put her back into her chronological sleep." Sophia informed her "master".

"We can think of a way of doing that after we escape from the authorities!" Tails told her as he looked passed her. Helicopters and more soldiers were heading right for the battleground.

"Sonic! Let the policeman distract her, we need to get back to my workshop!" Tails called out to Sonic.

Sonic ducked from Rein's blade, "How are we suppose to get out of here so fast—that walker of yours isn't that fast and we ARE in Russia."

All of a sudden, on cue with Sonic's words. A loud buzzing sound came from above. "Sonikku!"

"What? Amy!" Sonic glanced up while jumping away from Rein's scimitar.

"She's actually piloting the Tornado 2!" Tails said flabbergasted.

The plane hovered over Tails as Amy threw down a ladder and three sets of rope that could be tied around Tails' Cyclone.

"All right! Way to go, Amy! Sophia help me out here." Tails began tying one of the ropes to his walker.

"How do I tie this?" Sophia was holding the ladder instead of the other two ropes.

"Oh Sophia..." Tails sighed.

It wasn't long until the Tornado 2 lifted Tails' Cyclone into the air and Tails was now in control of the plane. Sophia was back to hanging off the side of the plane's back fin. "Sonic, hurry up!" the soldiers were getting closer as the lights from the helicopters shone down on them.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sonic looked back at Rein. "Nice meeting ya', hope my sudden departure doesn't change anything we have between us. Don't call me, I'll call you." Sonic then executed his huge tornado attack as he circled around Rein and the approaching soldiers.

The wind swirl got bigger as some of the soldiers were engulfed along with Rein. Sonic made his escape as the Tornado 2 took off for home.

"Quickly men! This is our chance!" The general from before that shot himself was back with his arm in a sling and shoulder bandaged up. He began fumbling with his gun trying to cope it in his injured hand. "Okay, ready, aim—"

"Sir, your gun is pointing at your uh, "lower region"!" the smart aleck soldier from before warned him a little too late as the gun shot off.

"GAH!"

-

Time: 50:22pm (22:22pm (10:22pm)

Place: Tails' workshop

-

"GAH!" Sophia winced in pain while Tails used tongs to rip Rein's shuriken from out of the green hedgehog's shoulder.

"Please answer me something... who the HELL was that!" Sonic's ears and eyebrows were twitching simultaneously while an aggravated visage crossed his face. "I could have handled that robot back there, we didn't have to leave so soon. Who knows where it is now, probably causing more havoc. Drats!" the blue hedgehog curled his left hand into a fist and pounded it into his right palm.

"Sophia are you all right now?" Tails asked the female as he began to bandage up her wound. "I thought you were a robot, I didn't think you were something so "real" like us. You don't bleed however, but you do experience every emotion we would."

Sophia nodded. "As long as my injury is contained and sealed off, it will heal much faster. I was created in a test tube, the one you found me in of course, Eminence. My exterior is that of a real creature, but my interior is of an automaton. Nanobots inside me fix any malfunction or injury I should experience."

"But your emotions... why do you have them if on the inside you are a robot?" Tails questioned. "Could it be that Dr. Gerald had created a data chip in your head to act like a human brain that makes you endure real feelings?"

Sophia's eyelids grew heavy, she could hardly come to face Tails now. Only part of her remembered certain facts about herself when her necklace was placed back on her. Bits and pieces were still unknown to her but one vital speck of information hung around in her head—the necklace had something to do with it all. Was it the necklace that made her emotions stronger? And then there was something about each side of the necklace. What was her memories trying to unravel? What was so different about each side of her Light-Heart Foot Necklace?

"OHMIGOSH! Look!" Amy shrieked from below the three. She was standing on the lower deck of the workshop next to the television set. "The news is talking about that robot girl."

Sonic was first from the upper deck to get to the bottom. He simply jumped off the rail and came to a halt next to the younger, pink hedgehog.

"Earlier this evening, G.U.N.'s second stronghold had been broken into once again various intruders caught on G.U.N.'s security surveillance systems." Three blurry pictures popped up on screen and hid the anchorman. One seeming to look like Sonic, but all you could really see was a blue swirl looping around many of the authorities. The next was possibly Tails and Sophia but only a fragment of them—only Sophia's ear and Tails two tails were seen due to his walker's blinding cannon blasting at a security door. The last was clearly Rein seen setting fires in the cargo area with the skinny scientist from before lying dead.

"Why is the news always on at the right time." Sonic remarked.

"—Prior to the attacks, a terrible fire broke out and demolished most of the Bernoulli Space Colony and G.U.N.'s fortress, causing millions in property damage. The starters of the fire were seen fleeing the crime through air and were almost apprehended if it wasn't for the surprising cooperation of the world's once trusted hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"NANI!" Sonic's mouth dropped to the floor.

"—Now arrest warrants are out on the hedgehog and anyone else who aids him. Once within the hands of the proper authorities, Sonic will surely be held for trial. He is now a wanted criminal, dead or alive. Of course, I myself never really thought of Earth being in safe hands with a blue rodent wandering around. He was never a hero in my book that's for sure. Now, enough about my opinion, here's "Talk Girl" live at G.U.N.'s stronghold with the high points of our broadcast."

Talk Girl now took over the rest of the screen. She had a very childish smile to go with her pink suit and blonde shoulder length hair. She began to report her story as her eyes remained closed tightly. "Thanks, Bob, here is where policeman and firemen have been entering and exiting every now and then with terrible injured bystanders, many of which—"

"Blue rodent! Never a hero!" Sonic was about to ram headfirst into the television set if it wasn't for the quick actions of Tails. The fox had dove in from the upper deck and was holding his friend back. Steam came out of Sonic's ears as his eyes boiled red. "I bet he would love to know what I think of him in MY book!"

"Sonic calm down." Tails coaxed, his feet digging into the ground while he slid forward. Sonic was trying his hardest just to get to the t.v. "Don't take it out on my television! It's already worse off!" the fox pleaded.

Sonic soon stopped when he heard Talk Girl report something else quite more interesting to him. "Here we have someone who has came in contact with one of the intruders. He claims it was his fellow colleague's fault that the fire broke out because it was he who released one of Dr. Gerald's nefarious creations. This scientist remarkably has only walked away with one mere scratch on his brow when the stronghold was being evacuated. Sir, do you have anything to say after witnessing all of this?" Talk Girl titled her mic over to the one in question.

It was the burly scientist from before! He had lived, miraculously, after his encounter with Rein and only the despicable, skinny scientist was repaid for his evil ways. The portly physician opened his mouth and said, "Hn."

Silence.

"Ah, eheheheh, strong words from such a strong person, very handsome as well. It would be a miracle if such a marvelous being such as yourself weren't tied down. Ehehehe." Talk Girl flirted and giggled hysterically but soon realized she was still on the air. "Ahem. Following the evacuation, and then the departure of the magnificent Sonic the Hedgehog, sorry Bob, he is a hero in my book nonetheless, one of the suspects was within G.U.N.'s clutches, though only for a few minutes. The creature broke away from the authorities and proceeded to attacking the ARK for at least half an hour. She then took off in air and evaded all of G.U.N.'s air force. Her whereabouts are unknown. I shall keep you guys updated on this story as I interview our star witness some more, hehe. Back to you Bob."

"Ah yes, great broadcast Talk Girl. G.U.N. has decided to rebuild from the ashes and the search for the perpetrators is underway, stay tuned for—"

"Well, at least someone's on my side." Sonic huffed.

"You don't think that robot is going to find us and come here, do you?" Amy said with a shaky voice and puffy eyes fixed on Sonic.

"No way, we tied her up with those military tycoons to take care of. And as fast as the Tornado was going, there was no way she could match that speed." Sonic scoffed and itched his cheek with his right hand.

"And if she does?" Tails grumbled.

"Then we'll fight!" Sonic cheered and shot a fist into the air.

"Unacceptable. I will fight." Sophia said sharply. She was walking down the stairs very slowly.

"Oh yeh, you did so wonderfully out there today. I didn't see any reason for me to step in and save your butt!" Sonic taunted sarcastically.

The green hedgehog let Sonic's words slide. Her memory was finally making sense. After wondering and pondering for so long about the things her mind was telling her after her necklace was placed on her neck, she finally knew what each side meant. But was she willing to take the risk and do what she was planning. She joined the rest of the group.

"Sophia..." Tails murmured.

"Rein's eyes were made with Light-Heart Foot crystal. The unfinished way they were crafted is why she wears a black veil." Sophia started.

"Nice history lesson." Sonic yawned.

Sophia overlooked it. "Light-Heart Foot crystal pulsates with each other, which is why I was able to locate her and which is why she will be able to locate us!"

"Oh no!" Amy held her hands to her face as she looked on horrified.

"This is not good at all, we are going to have to leave now!" Tails declared getting very edgy.

"Go where? If this is true, wherever we go that robot girl will just find us again! We have to fight!" Sonic demanded with clenched fists.

"Rein isn't something to underestimate, she is jealous of me, which makes me her target. Let me handle her. We are rivals in battle. I'm the only one that can handle her, like I did before." Sophia held her head down.

"Sibling rivalry..." Tails whispered.

"If you haven't noticed, Sonic isn't someone to underestimate either." Amy praised her idol.

"Just what are we suppose to do then? Sit back and watch. No deal." Sonic crossed his arms.

Sophia shook her head. "You remember the other faint pulsing I received earlier..." the group nodded. "Something more deadly is located wherever it is. Knuckles is going to need help. You must go to him. You will all be safer away from Rein. I've seen what you can do, Sonic, your skills are needed in Antarctica."

Sonic stood in silence for a while before saying, "... What the heck are you planning to do? You tried already and you really didn't last long."

"That's where this comes in." Sophia cupped her necklace. "With the ring side facing forward I am the way I am now. Compassionate, aid to Eminence. But if chain side faces forward, I know I can become a stronger fighter. Or something else... more vile."

"Sophia, no." Tails admonished. "Let me study it first, there's no way Rein can make it here now right? Just give me an hour—AH!"

All of a sudden, something came shooting through the wall of Tails' workshop and slammed right into the upper deck. A purple flaming shuriken! Rein had found them.

"Looks like Rein doesn't have any respect for after hour visits. YOU'RE DISTURBING THE PEACE!" Sonic directed his shout at the attack outside.

"No more time, you must go now, Eminence." Sophia pleaded as three more flaming shurikens breached the walls and began to set the upper floor on fire. "Get to your plane, I will hold her off. No matter what happens I will not harm you Eminence. As long as you are away I won't go after you if worse comes to worse. Please go now... I don't know what will happen now..." and with those last words, Sophia gripped her necklace and spun it around, the chain side facing forward. A dark flashing light engulfed the female hedgehog's form and she was no longer the same being they once knew.

"Sophia!" Tails screamed. He felt Sonic grab him by the waist as he slung Amy over his shoulders.

Sonic looked back behind him at Sophia. No turning back now. A smug little smirk crossed his face as he leaped in the air. "No time to dress warmly I guess, time to put it into high gear!"

---

---

**To be continued...?**


End file.
